Heretofore, ethylene-propylene-diene monomer (EPDM) terpolymers have been synthesized, using dicyclopentadiene, ethylidenenorborene, and 1,4-hexadiene as the dienes. However, similar dienes containing an attached polymer have not been incorporated into EPDM terpolymers.
The thesis of Dr. Carlson, while relating to the synthesis, characterization and Diels-Alder chain linking of cyclopentadiene telechelic polisobutylene, fails to teach or suggest the terpolymers of the present invention.